Alicia (Chapter)
The fourteenth chapter of Sins Venials follows Alicia, a schoolgirl host. Plot Summary The Chapter opens with Alicia talking to Lust, Greed, and Anger. As they approach the next Sin to be released from its host body, Lust hides in Alicia's shadow. Alicia proceeds with caution, thinking the next one is a terrible monster, and pulls a bat out of nowhere. This leads to the next host body hugging Alicia, thinking she's Greed's host body. She then notices Alicia's silver Gauntlet, and realizes she is a Host. The Sin then gives up its host body, revealing herself as Pride. Lust and Pride share an awkward moment, since the last time they saw each other, Pride and Lust had an argument over the Tarot, Pride's old team. They then break down in tears, and Pride explains what happened to Jin, the last host, who became a pirate captain. Lust then explains that she will draw out Envy, who has a crush on her, using her hotness (and doing the stereo typical gesture depicted to the left). Pride attempts to recreate the gesture, but then spontaneously combusted. Lust stumbles upon what they think is Envy's host, but it ignores Lust. Lust beats it senselessly. When the host body finally dies, it reveals the Sin that is possessing it. Envy. But it is NOT Envy. It is a new Envy, Flattery. Flattery reveals his reasoning for leaving, because some hot "broad" he liked was married (to Rhett). Lust freaks out because it's her fault, and Greed freaks out because Desire was his best friend. Nobody (well besides Pride) immediately takes to Envy. Greed is still having a panic attack, screaming "NOT ENVY! NOT ENVY!". Envy then reveals his powers. He can store stuff in an infinite pocket in his head. These mirror Greed's powers, causing Greed to faint. Lust and Greed discuss Flattery, who is talking to Pride about how Pride joined the Sins. Lust assures Greed she will talk to Desire after. The Sins come to the next Sin, Gluttony. While battling its host body (a giant worm) Alicia kicks Lust into the worm to choke it, as Lust is immortal. Gluttony is introduce to Flattery, and proceeds to eat his pumpkin head. This is not out of anger, but out of hunger. To help distract Gluttony from eating Envy, she transforms into her humanoid form. As a humanoid, Gluttony begins to eat Envy again, but this time Envy is ok with it (finding it kinky). The last Sin is Sloth. His host is living in a colony of rodentia. Alicia find them cute, and plays with them. They begin to eat her, as she has no soul. Right before Lust kills them, Sloth is revealed. It was the one not attacking Alicia. Sloth meets Envy, and immediately dislikes him. Next Alicia goes to unlock the Sins. First unlocking Lust, Lust then leaves to the spirit realm. There is a flashback before she leaves. The story starts with the Original Envy quitting the team. They went threw a bunch of Envy Vices to find a replacement, and finally found Desire. They wanted to put him in the Sins, but he wouldn't leave the Spirit Realm without his buddy Hoarding, a small sin who is easily picked on. But the Original Greed didn't wish to leave. Greed is eventually voted out, and Hoarding joined. After the tale, Lust leaves for the Spirit Realm. Immediately, she runs into Grandeur, a former Pride. On the way to Desire's house, Lust runs into Deception, one of her vices. When she gets to Desire's house, another Vice is there, Devotion. She reveals that she and Desire are dating. Lust goes to Desire and smacks him, then kisses him. Envy explains that he left because Hoarding could take care of itself and that he had helped the Sins enough. He also says that he was in love with Lust, and that may ruin what she and Rhett have. Lust explains Greed's situation. Desire saw that coming and explains he replaced himself with Flattery because he is not going to replace himself with someone better. When Lust returns to the Living World, the Sins are being attacked by the Virtues. Labor is wondering where Envy (Desire) is. Lust point out Flattery, and Labor thinks it is a joke. Labor thinks Desire is hiding in a host body, Flattery. To knock him out of the "body", Labor punts Flattery. After finding out that Desire has truly retired, Labor leaves out of depression. The Sins and Virtues return each others hostages and part ways. Alicia goes to unlock the rest of the Sins. While unlocking Envy, Content shows up and gives the Sins old Sealing Stones, saying she's afraid of Chastity now. When they arrive at the Temple of Greed and unlock Greed, Sharing waited outside, but doesn't attack the Sins, too afraid to go into the city after what happened with Rhett. Sharing reveals that Chastity is going insane. Greed asks of the possibility of Chastity being possessed, but that is deemed highly unlikely. After unlocking every Sin, Alicia is told to return to school to grow up and to live. Unwilling to after all she'd seen, Alicia forces the Sins to go to school with her, by changing their forms to children of her age and Anger as her "service dog". Category:Arcs